


the voice

by nirvhannahcornell (josiebelladonna)



Series: Twisted charms [2]
Category: Anthrax (US Band), Bandom
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/nirvhannahcornell
Summary: Little illustration from the summer of 2019, inspired by the video for Madhouse and my mini-series alone inside my mind
Series: Twisted charms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565710





	the voice

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna try and post more art stuff here, seeing as it’s what I do best—this is also the one safe place with a good tagging system that I can think of offhand seeing Tumblr is still trigger-happy with the flagging, Instagram has a weird habit of shadow banning people, and I’m getting nada over on Wattpad.  
> Interestingly, this was a mere experiment I did on the Sketchbook app on my tablet, right after my little Anthrax obsession kicked off.  
> But really, what better subject than our darling Joey, all his long beautiful black hair and deeply sensual voice? 💜


End file.
